Enter the Circus
by KatyKalamity
Summary: of Seattle Grace. Not a real circus. All couples. Christina is taking time off after her weddingnot. Burke is gone. After the season three finale. Alex didnt find Ava.
1. Coffee

**A/N: hello again!!!! I'm back!!! Anyway, this fic is going to be a little different. Every chapter will have a section devoted to every pairing. So merder fans will get some merder. So on and so forth. Not sure about most pairings. Just review and say which pairs you want!!! I am at your service. bows . **

"Meredith!" Izzie groaned, knocking on her roommate's door. "You're going to be late. Get up!" She leaned against the heavy mahogany door and halfheartedly knocked again. She did not want to go in there for fear of being scarred for life.

"Sleeping Beauty still asleep?" Alex asked, passing Izzie. She nodded.

"Meredith!" she pleaded. She knocked one more time. "I give up!" she yelled. "Be late!" She stalked away from the door, giving one last kick on her way down the stairs.

"Iz!" Alex called. She turned. "How do I look?" he held out his arms. Izzie took in his appearance. He wore a button down green shirt that made his eyes look hazel and nice jeans.

"Amazingly sexy!" she called as she turned to leave. "Who are you trying to impress anyway?" She walked down the stairs and went to the coffee pot. Mmm…caffeine.

She was just about to pour coffee when the phone rang. "Hello? George! Hey." She went to pick up the coffee, then put it down.

"You did? That's great!! I knew Mercy West would take you! Because you're great! Alright, gotta go. Meredith is still asleep. I should what? No, George, I am not singing Sexy Back. I don't care if Meredith hates that song. I do too. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and sighed, leaning against the counter. George was going to Mercy West. He wouldn't see her at all anymore. Only Callie. She made a face.

"Bitter coffee?" Derek asked, grinning.

"Is Meredith awake yet?" Izzie asked.

"You could call it awake. Her eyes are open, at least. She won't be awake until she gets coffee. He pours himself and Meredith a cup and leaves. Izzie walks into the living room and sits on the couch. She decides its justified if she mopes for a few minutes. Just five. She buries her face in the cushion. She doesn't look up until she hears the door shut. She gets up and goes to the coffeepot for the third time this morning, only to find there's no coffee.

There's a note. _Izzie, left early. See ya. PS good coffee Alex_

Izzie crumpled up the note and decided the world was against her.

**There was some Gizzie and Lexzie. :P**

Meredith sat up in bed when Derek handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled grimly at the hot beverage. "I hate mornings." She watched Derek as he threw on a shirt and jeans.

"Really?" Derek said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Meredith nodded curtly. He stood and tossed her the clothes she had laid out the day before.

She got dressed while Derek held her coffee cup. She brushed her hair and Derek handed her coffee.

"Still hate mornings?" Derek asked. She nodded again. Derek pulled her coffee cup away and kissed her neck. "Still?" Meredith sighed in response. "That's not an answer." He teased.

"If I say yes will you stop?" Meredith asked.

"Maybe."

"Then no, I hate hate hate mornings."

**Merder!!!**

George ran to his wife and spun her around. "Guess what?" he asked. Callie looked confused. Maybe because she hadn't had coffee yet.

"I got into Mercy West!" he exclaimed. All sleepiness left Callie's face as she beamed. This time she hugged him back.

"That's great George!" she said, her voice muffled.

"Breakfast?" he asks, handing her a plate of room service.

She hands it back and says only, "Coffee."

**O'Callie!!!!**

"Dr. Bailey," Alex called to the resident, silently crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Karev, you're here early." She replies.

"I just wanted to ask you if I could be assigned to Dr. Montgomery today," he says, fidgeting slightly.

"Why?"

"I –I just…" Alex spluttered.

"That's ok, Miranda, I'll take him," a voice said. Alex spun, simultaneously uncrossing his fingers. Addison was smirking at him. Alex walked away, next to her.

"I saw those crossed fingers by the way," she said, as if she was commenting on the weather. "Why did you want to be on my service anyway? Everything's all 'squishy and pink'." She put finger quotes around 'squishy and pink'.

"Maybe I like squishy and pink," Alex said, raising his eyebrows.

Addison narrowed her eyes. "You're in my space," she said. Alex had taken a step closer. She swatted him playfully and walked away, breathing deeply. "Keep up, Karev." Alex stumbled to catch up with her long strides. He looked down at her legs. Perfect. He looked up to the ceiling and prayed that she would wear long pants one day. Just one.

"You look nice, by the way," she said, looking back. She turned back around and Alex had to resist the urge to fan his hot face.

**Baahahahah. Addisex.**

Alex followed Addison all the way to the front of the hospital. Derek was coming in with Meredith. She nodded at Meredith, and Derek pulled her into a hug.

"I don't even want to know why you're so happy, Derek," she said, laughing.

Alex mimed gagging behind Derek's back and Addison giggled.

"Ooh, this is cozy. Mind if I join?" Mark had officially joined them.

"Party over," Addison said quietly. She motioned to Alex, and he followed her down the hall.

**Addek and Maddison. **

Mark shrugged and walked up to Izzie. "What's up, Iz?" he said, leaning on the counter.

"Go away."

"Ooh, did someone not drink coffee this morning?"

"No, I didn't, now go away."

"Coffee date later? I'll pick you up some."

Izzie surveyed him critically. "You mean you'll get someone to get it for you?"

"Well, if you want, I can get it." Mark raised his eyebrows.

"I don't date plastic surgeons." Was all she said before she walked off down the hall..

**Last but not least, McStizzie!!!!.**

**Soo…reviews???**


	2. The Music in Me

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Unfortunately, I only got one review telling me what they wanted. So, the couples are as follows: Addisex, MerDer, McStizzie, O'Callie. I think that's it. :D This is the way it works. Every chapter will be how each couple spent the day. :D. Starting with my personal favorite, ADDISEX!!!!!!!**

Addison clacked down the hall, appreciating the feel of Alex's eyes on her legs. As much as she hated that she liked her intern, she just couldn't shake the feeling. It was that quivering feeling at the tips of her toes when he looked at her. The way he looked at her made her feel beautiful, whether she was in scrubs or Prada.

Thinking about it made her tingly inside.

"Dr. Montgomery?" he asked, making her insides twist. "Are there any surgeries today?"

She smiled at him, and she thought she noticed his face redden a little. "I was actually going to let you perform a C-Section by yourself today. With me watching, of course. In case you mess up," she smirked.

He smiled cockily. "I don't mess up," he said.

"What was that I heard about you freezing up in the elevator?" she asked, almost grinning at the obvious flush of his face.

"I was just letting George have his moment in the spotlight," he clarified, trying to act as if it was his honor.

"Uh-huh, sure," she said, turning away to hide her laughter. He frowned at her retreating form and hurried to catch up.

"Karev, I need you to check on the Summers's baby in the NICU," she said. "I need to prep the patient for surgery. I'll page you. Ok?"

Alex nodded. She turned and left. He watched her hips swing with his head tilted to the side a little, as if he was pondering something complicated.

"I see that," Meredith said, brushing past him. Alex cleared his throat and walked down the hall to the NICU. He stood next to the baby, and slowly put his hand next to the boy. He started humming a song he had heard on the radio on his way to the hospital.

"When I hear our favorite song, I know that we belong…" he sung softly to the baby, Jeremy, whose tiny fingers curled around his big finger. "She is the music in me."

Addison watched from the doorway. "Who is the music in you, exactly, Karev?" Alex jumped slightly. He turned quickly, causing Addison to smirk.

"Nu-nu-nothing," he spluttered, looking quickly at his feet. "Its just a cheesy Disney song. I thought little kids liked them."

Addison didn't move, she just stared at him with that smirk on her face. "You changed the words," she said.

"What?" _Damn. I didn't think she knew the words._

"The words are, 'You are the music in me', you said, 'she is the music in me'." Addison raised her eyebrows as if daring him to contradict her.

"Look, Addison," Addison looked up, alarmed by the use of her first name. "It's just a song, don't read too much into it," he went to walk by her. When his shoulder touched hers he heard her sing, softly, "You are the music in me."

**Mmhmm. Addisex. Short chapters. There will be two chapters for each couple. Then one big chapter for the end of the day. :D. oh, and im thinking of writing a book. Review and tell me if it's a good idea.**


End file.
